Many of the underlying challenges in biochemical library screening arise from the law of mass-action and diffusion. For affinity interactions at chemical equilibrium, the starting biochemical library contains more low-affinity binders than high-affinity binders. Thus, without an engineered intervention, low-affinity binders can “out-compete” the high-affinity binders in early rounds of selection. In addition, the matter is often complicated further by the fact that the number of target molecules is usually greater than the number of high affinity binders, making the selection of high-affinity binders even more difficult in the initial rounds of library screening. The process step at which the high-affinity binders are separated from the low-affinity (and non-) binders is called “molecular partitioning”. This separation step is important because it directly affects the number of cycles required to screen through a large population of candidate molecules, and it is usually limited by diffusion during the purification step. Moreover, during this process, selective pressures and biases either intentional or unintentional may affect the overall biochemical properties of the evolved population, and quite often result in unsuccessful screens. Thus, in order to accelerate the process of molecular selection, technology platforms capable of addressing the challenges posed by the laws of mass-action and molecular diffusion are of interest.